


Scars That Bleed

by irlquicksilver



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Based on my own headcanons, Coping, Gen, Harem girls deserved better, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, tbh if mothy won't give us post harem girls besides mikulia and gumina I'll make my gotdamn own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlquicksilver/pseuds/irlquicksilver
Summary: The tailor's scars torment her at nightThe prostitute wears her's with prideThe prime minister prefers to paint over her'sThe queen ignores them





	Scars That Bleed

“You know, I'm still getting used to your...body switch.”

 

Lukana blinks, cradling her child close to her chest as she stares at her best friend since childhood. Lukana hardly noticed she was in a new body, anymore. After all, she's grown rather numb towards everything; lately, the days seem to combine into one big blur. It's like she's not even in her new body anymore, or anyone's body for that matter. Like she's floating. She grounds herself back into reality when her child tugs at her now blonde hair, begging for attention.

 

“...I don't notice it anymore,” She admits to Lilien, “It's like nothing has changed.”

 

Lilien giggles, motioning for the mother to let her tickle the child's belly. Lukana agrees, and laughs when her child does.

 

Her child and her friends seem to be the only positive things in her life, nowadays.

 

“It's getting dark,” A deep voice interrupts. Lukana turns to her other childhood friend, Rajih, “Are you two tired? We should stop for the night...”

 

Lukana nods, they've been walking all day in the midst of their travels. She's grown used to the long distances they walk, but even then her legs still often burn and beg for relief.

 

“There's a town up ahead,” Lilien points out, “We've got enough money for an inn.”

 

“Let's go, then,” Lukana says, walking a bit faster, “The child is growing tired...”

 

The trio smile at each other, and continue their journey in the setting sun.

 

* * *

 

 

The town is lively, even at the late hour. The sun is setting over the horizon, and Lukana has never felt more grateful to be in a town. Rajih goes ahead to the inn to pay for their room, while Lilien and Lukana go to grab supplies for the road ahead.

 

“Ah, Lukana!” Lilien suddenly tugs on her arm, excitedly pointing at something, “They have a fabric shop! Do you want to stop there?”

 

Lukana freezes, skin growing cold and clammy at the sight of the fabric in the store window. Memories fill her vision: a man with hair of a deep purple ordering her to make erotic dresses, crooning that she did a good job every time she finished...the vision makes her feel sick, and she gulps as she looks away, shaking her arm out of Lilien's grip.

 

“...No. Not in particular.”

 

Lilien is quiet for a moment, and Lukana can feel her gaze burning into her.

 

“...Right.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lukana wakes up screaming and gasping for air that night, hands clutching her hair as she sobs into her knees. Lilien and Rajih are at her side in an instant, Rajih taking her child carefully in his arms as to not disturb her.

 

“Lukana, it's okay, breathe...” Lilien says soothingly, rubbing circles into the woman's back. Rajih brushes her bangs out of her face, frowning.

 

“You're not there anymore,” He says softly, “You're safe with us. Duke Venomania is dead. He won't hurt you anymore.”

 

“Th-That's not what I'm worried about...” Lukana chokes out as soon as she trusts her voice enough, “I-I just...”

 

She starts sobbing all over again as she reaches for her child, cradling her close to her chest as she kisses the top of her head over and over again, finally looking up at her friends after a few moments.

 

“...I-I don't want to lose what I have. Never again. Promise me...Promise me you'll stay by my side...”

 

Lilien and Rajih seem shocked for a moment, but they soon have gentle smiles on their faces.

 

“We promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me on my writing blog: @nyedrabbles!


End file.
